Episode 3218 (26th April 1991)
Plot Alf prepares for his interview on Radio Weatherfield's "Shop Talk" programme, answering questions about the grocery trade in his role as president of WARTS. He insists that it has nothing to do with the election but it's obvious to everyone that he's trying to get votes. Jeff Longton does a glowing article on Deirdre in the Gazette. Deirdre decides not to use Vivian Barford against Alf, to Phil's dismay. Alec encourages Alf to tell tales about his benevolence as shopkeeper but he's too honest. The residents tune into the interview. Alf claims that his shop provides a service to "the forgotten folk" who come in for company. Phil calls in and, adopting an accent, asks Alf about his relationship with Mrs Barford and his late-night deliveries to Nightingale Lane. Alf is speechless and signals the interviewer to cut the call. Audrey and Deirdre are horrified. Back home, Alf explains to Audrey that Vivian is his friend Desmond's widow and that he drops her off after WARTS meetings as a favour to his old friend. Audrey doubts his story as there would be no reason to keep it a secret. The Poly fashion show takes place, with Bettabuy laying on the refreshments. Raquel is embarrassed to see Reg waving at her when she's on the catwalk. Curly helps Angie backstage. Vera is thrilled with Joss's references and looks forward to moving up in the world. Joss has made sure that none of the "referees" are contactable. Jack sends them to Mrs Maxwell-Glover. Ken sticks a "Vote Barlow" poster on his window. When one of the male models is sick, Angie tries to rope in Curly but he refuses. Angie breaks down but Raquel models to great acclaim, making Angie proud. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Joss Shackleton - Harold Goodwin *Radio Interviewer - Russell Harris Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Manchester Polytechnic - Hall *Radio Weatherfield - Reception and studio Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The models walk the catwalk at Angie’s fashion show. The residents learn something new about their local grocer on Radio Weatherfield. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,600,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 5th February 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted 38" from the start of the scene in Bettabuy in Part One where Curly Watts interests Reg Holdsworth in sponsoring the fashion show. Notable dialogue Alec Gilroy (following Alf Roberts' radio interview): "It's a disaster. We're doomed, Bet. You realise that don't yer? Here's me worked all me life for the good of others to be stabbed in the back by Fattie Arbuckle!" Bet Gilroy: "Are you sure you knew nowt about it?" Alec Gilroy: "Well of course I didn't. He comes in 'ere for a couple of pints, a bag of pork scratchings... I mean, I thought he went straight back to Grasmere Drive to watch News at Ten with a mug of cocoa. Instead of which it turns out he's a flamin' sex maniac... cruising the back streets in his Montego. I'm tellin' ya, it's a disaster." Category:1991 episodes